Haruo Yamada
'''Haruo Yamada (春夫山田,'' Yamada Haruo'') is the lieutenant of the 7th Division under Captain Jin Kaiser and the younger brother of Mitsuru Yamada. He is a protagonist character.' Appearance Haruo Yamada is tall, has brown eyes and short, spiked, orange brownish hair. He wears a high-collared jacket with a black and gray pattern over a white V-necked shirt, black school pants and white shoes. He also wears headphones and orange glasses. Sometimes, he wears a white leather jacket with a orange V-necked shirt, and dark green pants. Personality Haruo is calm and quiet. He rarely speaks about how much angry he is and never calls anyone's name without a honorific. He is also rather carefree and laid-back. He likes taking walks alone and visiting a grave of a beloved friend in the 68th District of Rukongai. His favorites are sweet foods but doesn't eats any as he says "he doesn't like sweets..". He also likes taking care of his plants. It is also one of his habits to listen to Jazz and or French songs. History Haruo and his older sister, Mitsuru, died in the Human World and were brought to different districts. Haruo was sent to the province of Inuzuri in the District 78th of South Rukongai. He lived with his adoptive mother, uncle and aunt as a family. One midnight near the riverbank of Kusajishi, he witnessed the death of his adoptive mother in the hands of two Shinigami. Ever since that night, he hated the Shinigami. One year after the death of his adoptive mother, Haruo found Mitsuru in the 64th District of West Rukongai and brought her to the Yamada Manor. He told her about what happened to his adoptive mother to which she doesn't seem to care of. His uncle was also killed by a Shinigami and his aunt forced Mitsuru to be a Shinigami so she can inherit everything from them to which surprised Haruo. He said that the Shinigami are awful and disgraceful and doesn't want his older sister to be one. His aunt told him not to worry and he will like it too. Later that night, he was seen sitting near the river, looking at his reflection at the water when a young white-haired girl startled him. He confidently talked about why he was angry after he knew the two young girls weren't harmful. He introduced himself to them and entered the forest of Kusajishi leading to Inuzuri before it started raining. Soon after, Haruo was forced to go to the forest with the new student of Shinō Academy, Mitsuru, to know more about Izumi Yukari, the young white-haired girl and Runa Kirameki, the girl alongside Izumi, only to see a middle-aged girl with red hair in Shinō Academy robes jumping from tree to tree in the forest. They seemed to have called her but she just ignored them. They later came to that forest again and saw the girl again. Because of them, she was forced to tell her name to them. Starting that day, they became close friends. {C Until one cold, cloudy day after a recent hollow attack in a deserted land in Rukongai, he and his sister went there to look for things they can play with when the young untrained Haruo sensed a Hollow. Mitsuru, who was still unfamiliar with what Hollows are, said, "So, you're acting like a Shinigami." which angered Haruo. The Hollow then appeared and attempted to eat them. They immediately ran away from the Hollow, but the Hollow managed to catch them. Surprisingly, a pale blue lightning shoots the Hollow's mask which kills it. Michiko showed herself and greeted the two with a big smile on her face. Haruo didn't remembered her that's why he asked for her name. Surprised by that, she repeatedly told him her name but he still doesn't remember. Before she can tell a clear explanation about her, a humanoid-looking Hollow with claws came out from the sky and shoots a Bala-like attack at them. It wasn't that strong reason why they survived but they are severely injured. Michiko stood up and faced the Hollow. She then used a paralyzing spell similar to Geki on the Hollow before it can attack them, but it easily broke free from it. The Hollow came closer at her and grabbed her by her throat, making her suffocate instead of devouring her. Wishing to help, Haruo stood and ran to grab her katana. Before Michiko can die, he stabbed the Hollow's foot. He got the attention of the Hollow and it released Michiko. The Hollow then slammed Haruo to a wall and is about to kill him with its claws. Before it can happen, Mitsuru appeared and covers up Haruo. Michiko stayed lying helpless and just saw a spurt of blood coming from them before her sight becomes blurred. Later that rainy evening after the incident, Haruo was seen unconscious alongside Mitsuru near the riverbank exactly where his mother died. A youthful looking woman passed by and brought them to her room to take care of them. He became the lieutenant of the 7th Division under Captain Jin Kaiser. Plot Powers & Abilities '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Haruo has shown great skills in wielding a nodachi and a shorter sword. By far having 5 spars with different Shinigami, he is able to block incoming attacks with his nodachi, sheathed or not. He also learned about the construction of Mitsuru's Zanpakutō by just focusing at it. His usual methods in battle are striking Kidō spells at his target from a far and if possible, he would fake his movements of striking from the back and because his target would focus on his fake attack, he would take advantage of it and strike the enemy from the above or infront. He is also an ambidextrous, as he wields a dual-type Zanpakutō and sometimes fights only with either his right or left sword. Shunpo Expert: Haruo is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown fast movements and knowledge of Hohō. He can consecutively perform Hohō techniques without tiring so easily. He can also be fast enough to leave an afterimage which appears to be injured because of the enemy's attack and illusions. He can also resort to the enemy before the afterimage disappears. *'Clones': Haruo can also make clones of him when fighting. He can even fight alongside with his clone and it can also perform Kidō. He was also able to let one of his clones fight an expert in combat, Izumi thought he was getting weaker or he was just not serious. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Hakuda Expert: Haruo is also very skilled in hakuda as he can combat a lieutenant who's a Hakuda Expert, too, Mitsuru. He commonly gives off powerful kicks at his enemy. During the "Hollow Invasion" in Seireitei where Hollows were controlled by captains while lieutenants fought with them, he is also skilled enough to smash a Menos Grande's mask barehanded. *'Raiōken '(雷王拳, "Thunder King Fist"): A hakuda technique involving a series of rapid punches. Using this technique, Haruo was able to severely crack a Gillian and Adjuchas' masks. Kidō Master: Despite his carefree and calm nature, Haruo possesses great knowledge of spiritual energy. He is also extremely skilled in this regard, being able to perform various high-level Kidō, without incantation but still can perform the spells with such great power and control. He is also very skilled in healing even not a member of the 4th Division. He also makes fun of combining two or more Kidō spells especially when he first learned it from the war Yaiba started. Because of the clockwork dolls' sekkiseki armors, he or his other self, was able to understand the structure of their armors and that being unable to be affected by Kidō. He is also capable of making Kidō barriers and can maintain them for a long while. He can also use Kidō with just the spell name and no incantation or spell number. High Spiritual Energy:' '''As a lieutenant in the Gotei 13, he boasts high spiritual energy. He is also skilled enough to control it and use it like a Kidō spell. He also uses his reiatsu as a decoy sometimes. '''Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation': A technique similar to that of a Quincy's but has invented his own. Haruo is able to absorb spiritual energy from the atmosphere and use it to supplement his own. He, however, forbid himself from doing it and made himself use this technique when there are tremendous amounts of excessive spiritual energy in the atmosphere. He also uses it when needed and when absorbing Reiatsu-based attacks such as Kidō. His knowledge about this is rather impressive. Zanpakutō Kami no ken redirects here. For the manifested spirit, see Kami no ken (spirit) Kami no ken '(神の剣, God sword; sometimes "Sword of God"): When in sealed form, it takes the form of an ordinary nodachi with a dark purple handle and sheath. Because of its manifested spirits, Haruo gave them nicknames. '' '' *'Shikai: 'Its shikai command is "'Declare a winner" (優勝を宣言, Yūshō o sengen; also released as Declare victory). In its shikai state, Kami no ken becomes two individual swords. The nodachi appears to be ordinary looking with a circle tsuba while the other is a shorter sword that somehow strongly resembles a knife. Both has brown handle. : Shikai Special Ability: The power of Kami no ken is to manifest what he desires and has the ability to absorb spiritual energy based attacks. Chain: Haruo is able to call Kami no ken back to his hands with just a simple gesture. Saisho saisei, Shikkyaku (一番目再生、失脚, First play, Downfall): Haruo swings both of his swords infront his enemy which opens a black dimensional hole that unleashes a powerful blast of dark energy. It can be done multiple times. Banme saisei,'' Seitō tsūgeki '(二番目再生、政党痛撃,'' Second play, Party crasher''): Kami no ken absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere with it following the length of the swords. Haruo then fires it at his enemy by slashing in the air, with the attack resembling a bunch of ghosts. 'San-banme saisei, Kuizu shō ''(三番目再生、クイズ·ショウ, Third play, Quiz show): Haruo condenses his reiatsu into the form of spears which is fired by calling out the name of the technique. Either it is broken or failed to touch his enemy, it will return as a spiritual energy. If it touches the enemy, it will cause a powerful explosion on him/her. Daishi ni ga saisei:'' ''Kankin doku (第再生、監禁毒, Fourth play, Confinement Poison): A technique where Kami no ken releases a poisonous smoke that when someone inhales it, they will be poisoned and a part of them will be sealed. Thus, sealing its movements and flow of spiritual energy in it. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Quotes *(To Izumi Yukari) "Le adventures start with a single step." *(About almost everyone, Written in his notebook) "Why do people say 'why me?' when they are in trouble but when they are happy they won't say a thing even a 'thank you'?" *(To himself, about almost everyone)"Be thankful of your life even you just waste it on eating, walking, sleeping or anything else." *(Written in his notebook) "When a person cries and the first drop of tears comes from the right eye, it's happiness. But when the first roll is from the left, it's pain." *(To a Shinigami) "Boring? Why did you even became a Shinigami? Just to slack off and read books under a tree and sleep later? Have a spirit who guides you even when you're about to die and that spirit is prepared to die with you? Have you ever wondered about your real duties and real reasons prior becoming a Shinigami? Think about it!" *(To Michiko Kouno) "What's the point of being better than anyone else? I don't care about it! If we choose to be perfect, what happens? Nothing. There will be no room for effort, improvement and intelligence. It's pretty boring. That's why I remain at the middle class. I don't want to get better because of fanciful reasons." *(To Michiko Kouno) "As long as you're here and it's night, I feel better." *(To Bubbles Kurosaki and Izumi Yukari) "Hmm.. however, there's no exact change in Haru and Haruo because.. in Haruo it means.. spring man.. For Izumi, her name means Fountain that's why my sister said Crystalline Fountain is good." *(To Michiko Kouno) "Most awkward, eh? Can't beat that. If you just keep on staying as an underling, it will really be awkward. And yes, your life cannot be that awkward because of one thing, your fear of rejection. You are clearly describing the present of your life not your whole life. So please don't use the word 'most'." *(To Michiko Kouno) "Michiko-san, it's not about knowledge. It's about how you work on life and how you use your time. That's what you must be jealous of." ''''Trivia *Haruo Yamada was from an early Dōjinshi titled "TRAgic" which his admin made. In the said artwork, he was a Plus who later became a Shinigami captain after training in the Shinō Academy. His Zanpakutō was an Electricity type. *His and Mitsuru's arms and hands are prone to separating. *Haruo Yamada was inspired by Urahara and Dark Rukia. *As chosen, his theme song is "Who's There?" from the Persona 4 OST. *His Zanpakutō had a false appearance and ability, as seen when he first used it. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Shinigami lieutenants